Racers restart your engion
by jacquisup
Summary: It had been three seasons since Lightning had stopped racing. Now that he is, his daughter took over. What happens when she gets hurt and can't finish the season? Will Lightning McQueen be back? And if he is what will happen? Will he stay, or is he done?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Started- 16 Lightning Started- 15 Ended- 32 Returned- 35 

It was the first race of the season and Lily was winning. It was only her third season and was doing great.

"Good job rookie, you're on the last lap." said Doc.

It was close between Lily and Storm, Chick's son. With the last move she won as usual Storm was mad like Chick when he raced The King and Lightning. After The King retired he focused on Lightning.

"NICE JOB ROOKIE!" said Doc.

Lightning just smiled, Doc saw the look on his face and knew what was wrong. He had stopped racing three seasons ago and missed it just like himself. Except racing longer than Doc. When they got home they went and said hi to everyone. While they congratulated her Doc stood next to him.

"You miss racing don't you?" he said.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, sometimes I wish I was still racing." he said.

"You _can_ go back you know." said Doc.

"I don't know Doc, I want to but I don't wanna repeat of what happened." he said.

A few days later Lightning, Doc and Lily were training. Since Lightning was done he would help Doc with Lily. She was working on something she was having trouble with. When all of a sudden she lost it.

"LILY!" yelled Lightning.

The two of them hurried over to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Doc.

She nodded and got up.

"OW!" she said.

Doc looked at her and said, "It looks like you broke your axle. I don't think you can do this season rookie."

She looked like she was going to cry.

"But, but why?" she asked.

"Lily, you hurt your axle how are you supposed to race?" said Lightning.

When they got back and her all set she sat in her room cried.

"What are we gonna do Sally? She's so upset."

She looked at him for a minute.

"What?"

"You miss racing don't you?" she said.

"Yeah, why?" he said suspicious.

"Well, why don't you talk to Doc and see if he says you still have some in you and if he says yes tell her that you'll do it for her?" she said.

He looked at her, "Sally I'm done racing."

"I know but we all know you miss it and we all miss seeing you racing. It hurts to say it but, we think you're a lot better than her." she said.

"Really?" he said.

She nodded her head.

"We just didn't know how to say it. They wanted me to say it since we're married and we have been hiding it since you got home from your last race."

He thought for a minute and sighed.

"Alright let's go see Doc."

So they went to his room and told him the idea.

"I like your idea, and like I said, you do have enough in ya for some more." he said.

"I'll think about it throughout the season if she says yes." he said smiling.

When they got home they went into Lily's room and told her his idea.

"You'd do that for me? Even though you're done?" she said smiling.

"Of course I would and while we were doing that Doc said I have a bit more in me for some more racing. I'm not saying yes now, but I might be back next season." he said.

"That would be awesome!" she said.

After she said yes they told Doc and the next day he started to train Lightning back into enough shape for one more season. After training he called Mack and told him what was going on. He said it was fine and was glad he was coming back for the season.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later there was a race for him to win. He was a bit nervous about it but excited to. It was going to be his eighteenth season.

When they got there he saw Storm and Chick.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were done." said Chick.

He looked at Doc for a second then back at Chick and Storm.

"Lily's hurt and off the season. So I'm taking over for her and just might be back next season." he said staring at him.

After him saying that Storm was scared. He was scared because he knew how good he was and hard it was to beat him. There are three best racers ever, first best is Doc, second is Lightning and third is The King. The King took after Doc when he started from when he was younger. And when he left and Lightning got better with Doc's help and more experience he got better. Chick would have more and more trouble racing him.

The next day he was waiting for it to say go.

"Well look who we have here, all four retired racers as usual. Good old Fabulous Hudson Hornet, The King, Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen." said Bob.

"But why is Lightning McQueen racing, I thought he was done and his daughter was taking over?"

"I don't know but with any luck we'll find out."

So it started, his first real race in almost three years. He wasn't really done racing though, he would race Doc a lot for fun to. Just like when people see Doc as his crew chief, people are surprised at what Lightning could do. Especially rookies and some of Doc's old racers. The retired racers from Doc's time were the most surprised that he was back and would train someone, teach them his tricks and be his crew chief.

_"How you doing rookie?"_ asked Doc.

_"Just fine right now."_ he said.

There were one hundred and fifty laps for this one. He was on the last lap and had one turn left, as usual he used one of Doc's tricks and got through it. Then he was one foot away from winning so he sped up a little and sure enough he won. He won for the first time in three years.

"You may be wondering why I'm the one racing today. Well Lily hurt her axle during training and was upset she couldn't finish the season. So Sally came up with the idea of me doing it for her. Everyone knows I miss racing and Doc said I have enough in me for a few more seasons. So I told her I would do this one for her. And since I have some time left in me I might be back. I'm not entirely sure, but I might be back."

After hearing what he said everyone was happy and excited. Some racers, especially rookies were scared. When they got home everyone was glad he did it and didn't get hurt.

"I don't know why he didn't do anything but what ever. Let's hope it stays that way." he said.

"Let's hope." Sally said.

As the time went on everyone was glad to see him racing again. Especially Doc, Sally and Lily.

"Do ya think he's back?" said Mater.

They all smiled.

"I have a feeling we got him back." said Sally.

"Me to, look at him go. I mean he may be worse than Doc, but we all know he missed racing." said Flo.

"And still has enough in him to race both Doc and real racers. He's close to matching what he used to be when we first met him." Sheriff said.

"He's been winning a lot of them. But he's been working hard with Doc so he can get himself back." said Lily.

Everyone nodded with agreement. While he was racing he was getting a little sore. When he stopped for new tires Doc could tell he was sore.

"You sure you can finish this?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, only a few left." he said panting and wincing for a second when Luigi switched his tires.

So he went back to the race and Doc was more worried than usual today.

"Almost finished rookie." he said.

Meanwhile back home everyone else could tell he was sore and they were worried to.

"Do you think he's gonna make it?" asked Lily.

"I hope so, we all know how hard a fighter he is but these days," Sally said nervous.

It was the last lap and he was sore. He was a foot away from winning but didn't want to speed up this time. But he was just fine where he was and won. After he was done talking to them Doc looked at him and said he was fine. He was still a little sore though.

"Don't worry rookie, you'll be fine during the piston cup. What are you doing for next season, are you really done, or are you back?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm back, I made it through this season, I can be back for me." he said smiling.

"Now _that's_ my rookie!" Doc said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got home everyone was glad he was ok.

"How do you feel dad?" asked Lily.

"I'm fine don't worry guys." he said.

Sally gave him a kiss. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Do you know what you're gonna do next season?" asked Sheriff.

He looked at Doc and then everyone else.

"You guys have your REAL Lightning McQueen #95 back next season!"

They were all so glad they yelled in happiness. Sally and Lily hugged him tightly. He winced for a second because he was still a little sore.

It was three weeks later and he was on the way to California. When he got there he was nervous when he tells them he's gonna be back next season.

"You ready rookie?" asked Doc.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head smiling.

The next day he was waiting for start.

_"Let's do it rookie! Float like a Cadillac," _

_"Sting like a Beemer!"_ said Lightning.

He was a little nervous with this one, it was three hundred laps. When it started he started out slowly to stretch himself out.

_"I like the idea, starting out slowly."_ Doc said.

_"Thanks don't want to lose it do we?"_ he said.

_"No we don't." _

When they got half way done Storm was close and Lightning could tell he was going to try to get rid of him. He went to the other side of him.

_"He's doing what Chick used to do."_ he said.

_"Well, he's a real rookie and doesn't know what I taught you when it started."_ Doc said.

Meanwhile back home,

"Storm's getting close to dad." Lily said worried.

"Don't worry, only Doc and Lightning know how to take care of that." said Sheriff.

"And he's not a rookie anymore like him." said Sally.

He was getting some new tires and was winning still. He was down to four laps and was getting tired but could make it. The middle of the last lap Storm bumped into him and got him to the grass but under his left side and was back. Just like his own first piston cup when Chick hit him.

_"You ok rookie?"_ Doc asked.

_"Yeah I'm fine."_ he said back.

One more turn and he was done, he won his thirteenth piston cup. He panted for a few minutes but was fine.

When he got up and said, "Well as I always did I wanna thank all my friends and Doc the most. It felt good to be back so I thought throughout the season and I'm going to be back next season. But this time I'm back to be the _real_ me."

Everyone started yelling happily. And beginning racers were even more nervous.

"I got help from mostly Doc because he didn't go back and said he wished he had gone back. When we asked him if I had some in me for this one he said I had enough for some more time. I was nervous but he said he missed training me and I missed racing so everyone has me back. Everyone from my time as a rookie, to my family at Radiator springs." he said.

When they got home everyone was excited and proud of him for winning and coming back a racer.

"This will be interesting next season. Me _really _back." he said.

"Oh I'm sure a lot of people will be happy next season. Now come on I wanna look at what you have and make sure they're good." said Doc.

He nodded so they went to his office and he looked at him.

"Looks good, just take it easy for about two weeks and then we can get you _really _back." he said smiling.

Lightning nodded and went back to Flo's. The next few days he was a bit sore but would stretch out when he got up and go to see him training Lily. She was doing good and excited for the next season because he's back. It had been two weeks since he got home so he was getting trained by Doc for himself today.

"Alright, let's do it. You remember our kind?" asked Doc.

Last season he didn't have him trained like he used to so he could make sure he still had it. Seeing what he did he's gonna do what he used to.

"After it being you for seventeen seasons, how can I forget?" he said laughing.

So he got into his usual sound and started. Lily has never really seen him training so she watched and was amazed at what he could do.

"Wow he's good. No wonder he won a lot of races last season." she said.

He nodded and smiled.

"Yea, he's been working hard since he started."

After that he was a little sore and tired.

"Don't worry rookie, you're just not used to it after being done racing and starting slow. So you're gonna get sore easily for a bit." Doc said.

He nodded his head. As the time went on he was getting back to his old self quicker than Doc thought. Probably because they race each other. One day Doc wanted to see him race a person he used to. He came up with the idea of calling The King.

"So he's coming back next season huh? I'm a bit surprised he has some left after that accident. But after seeing him race for his daughter and winning a lot, now I'm not as surprised." he said.

"Yeah and I want him to get fully back. He was able to do it for Lily last season but he's not back himself yet. So I was wondering if you would let him race you to come fully back." he said.

"Of course I would. I miss it myself actually." he said.

"So do I but I race him for fun."

A week later everyone was watching the two of them get ready.

"On your mark get set GO!" said sheriff.

While Doc watched them even he was surprised to see him back.

'Maybe he needed a real race to get himself back.' Doc wondered.

No one but Doc had really seen him training.

"Wow, he really does still have it." said Ramone.

Everyone nodded surprised. After four laps Lightning won.

"You have stuff kid. Not many can do that, never mind really race." The King said.

"Thanks. Not easy but after taking care of last season everyone says I still have it." he said.

"He really does still have it." said Doc.

"Man did that feel good. A little sore but good." Lightning said smiling.

After that everyone went back to work and Doc looked at lightning and said he was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later it was the first race of the season. When they got to the race everyone was excited to see Lightning back and see what it's going to be like with them racing each other.

They were standing next to each other and asked questions. But lightning got more because he was back.

"Lightning why are you back for yourself this time?" asked someone.

"I miss racing and everyone else knew that and Sally said they missed me racing after I decided to race again. But you should give time to Lily to, you did that plenty of time with me." he said.

"Good luck rookies. And you be careful lightning." said Doc.

As soon as it started he was a little surprised he was doing this for himself this time.

"Well it looks like we have Lily and Lightning back." Bob said.

"I guess he was right, he is back for himself this time."

"This is going to be an interesting race. I have never seen a father race their daughter." he said.

"I know maybe for fun but this will be interesting."

Throughout the race everyone was surprised to see him have it in him.

_"You two are doing great. How are you doing old rookie?"_ Doc said.

_"Good."_ he said.

He checked more on him than Lily.

_"What about you?" _

_"Just fine."_ she said.

_"And by the way, call me my name I like it when you call dad rookie. Not old rookie, just rookie." _

He shrugged even though she couldn't see him.

_"Alright." _

It was the last turn and Lightning got it once he got through it he was a foot away from winning.

And for the first time in three years he won for himself. Storm and Chick were shocked but everyone else was thrilled especially Doc, Lily and Radiator Spring.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm a bit surprised I won for the first time in three years for myself and not Lily like last season." he said.

After that he went to Doc and Lily.

"Way to go dad! I knew you could do it!" she said.

"Same here rookie. I knew you would finish like that!" Doc said.

The next day when they got home everyone was glad and surprised he won the first time already.

"I let Doc call him rookie instead of me to. It's more fun and I always liked it. So he calls me my name and dad his rookie name." she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she's Lily and I'm still rookie. After nineteen seasons of racing. And nineteen years of living here." he said smiling.

"It felt great but guilty to win for just me this time." he said.

"Don't worry about it dad, this'll make it more fun. And no giving in for me got it? I want my old racing dad back with me." she said smirking a little.

He smiled and nodded. Knowing how good he is this is going to be interesting.

"And same with you and don't worry about me if you hear something just focus on yourself, got it?" he said.

"Ok if you're sure." she said still worried.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine roo- I mean Lily. He's more careful than he used to and let's me know when he hurts or something. Don't ya rookie?" asked Doc.

He nodded.

Later that night he was talking to Sally and Doc.

"I'm a little surprised I won actually." said Lightning.

"Me too." Sally said laughing.

Doc smiled, "I'm not actually." Doc said.

"You're not? How and why?" said Lightning.

"Because you can get everything down still and keep a close eye these days of what's going on." he said.

He nodded and shrugged.

"Good point."

"Is it gonna be easy for you to be a crew chief for both of them?" asked Sally.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I don't know how easy it will be, we can try it for a few races and if I have it we'll stay like that. And if not, weather you like it or not rookie I'm sticking with you." he said.

"Why me? I can survive another as long as it was from home." Lightning said.

He sighed and said, "Because I want to be able to see how you're doing, if you're sore, or do something to a bad spot."

Sally looked at him then Lightning and said, "I think it would be the best for that. Try being good together for a few but if you and Doc think it's a good idea to split up then do it."

He thought about it and agreed. The next day they told Lilly about the idea and even she liked it. She would understand things like that easily for both Doc and Lightning after hearing their first accident and why they stopped or missed racing. She knew about Doc's accident the best but not much about her dad's.

"It's alright dad, he does know you pretty good to. Better than me actually." she said.

"Thanks."

They were training and she was still surprised at what her dad could do.

"When are you gonna show me your tricks Doc?" she asked him.

He looked at Lightning and looked back and nodded.

"After him being the one that got me back, only he gets them even if you beg him. Right rookie?" he said laughing.

"Right!"

They were too hard for her to even get an idea of how to do it. When he was done with Lightning he trained Lily. After that they went to Flo's and hung out for a bit.

"Do you think he's gonna split us up?" asked Lightning.

Sally nodded her head. "I think he might. I can tell by the look on his face last week when he looked at you when you got home."


	5. Chapter 5

They were on the way to another race and when they got there Lightning stretched up a little like he always does. When he went to find Lily and Doc he stuck with them like he always did. Lily was still a bit nervous when she was racing because she was just starting but would talk to Doc and Lightning.

Now that Lightning got him to snap out of it he finally told the others that he is the Fabulous Hudson Hornet #51. So now he wears his old name and number all the time like Lightning. And same with Lightning and Lilly he gets fixed up a bit. Lightning is #95. And Lily is #13.

"You two ready for number two?" he asked.

"Yup!" said Lily.

"You got that right!" Lightning said.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." he said.

When he was waiting for go Lightning said his usual words to himself and Doc. There was one rule, only he could say what he does to himself and with Doc. They were on their spot they still had Lightning on the beginning line and Lily in the back. When they said go it started the way it always did, Lightning in between the last third and second place. Lily was getting close to Storm and he was in the middle.

_"You two be careful. Especially you Lilly Storm's getting close. Lightning you're close to me so come and get some tires."_ Doc said.

So Lilly backed up and Lightning stopped by himself.

_"How ya doing?"_ Doc asked while he was there.

_"Good. I'm gonna slow down a bit and get back to my new tires."_ he said.

_"Good idea." _

They could hear Lily voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Lightning said to her.

When he got back he started in fifth to get all set. A few minutes later he was back in second. Down to the last lap and Lily was about in tenth and Lightning was in second. But he sped up a little bit and once again he won but just barely. He finished talking and then went to Doc and Lily.

"Nice job on getting to tenth not many rookies can get that good." Lightning said.

"You're dad did." Doc said.

He still felt awful about beating her.

She could tell he felt awful.

"What did I say? I don't care about losing, I just like being able to race you for real." he smiled.

"Well look who's back. My old rival number two when you started and number one when The King left."

They heard someone say.

"I guess you are back." said Chick.

He rolled his eyes.

"I still have it in me so yeah now leave me alone. You're done so we're done being like that together." Lightning said.

When Doc saw him there he was a bit nervous.

"Well let's have these two take after us."

After hearing that he went to him.

"We doubt she will right?"

She nodded her head.

"Because unlike some racers I listen and behave like I should." Lily said looking at Storm.

After that they left to their room.

"I don't know how you and The King could survive him."

"I don't know either but we did." said Lightning while he was icing his axle.

She looked at him worried.

He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little sore." he said.

"Don't worry Lily it happens a lot. It used to happen to me, still does once and a while actually." Doc said.

When they got home everyone was proud of them. Lily getting to tenth and Lightning winning.

"Thanks guys, it's not easy." said Lily.

"We told you so!" said Lightning smiling.

Everyone started laughing. After dinner everyone talking to Doc, Sally and Lightning about what they thought. They still use Doc together but didn't know if they should split up. Whenever it was a race they would watch it.

"Well, it might be better if they split up for Lightning and Lily when she's by herself." said Sheriff.

"And I did say to make it easier for me to see how he was doing and if he was sore or something." Doc said.

Everyone nodded and thought it would be better if they were split apart. While they did that Lilly sat in the living room.

"Lily, we were thinking that it would be better if we used different crew chiefs." said Lightning.

She nodded.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that after seeing you icing it after the race. Any idea who I'm gonna have?" she said.

The three were a little surprised but glad she wasn't upset.

"Flo." Sally said.

They get along fine and she works at her restaurant so can measure and such just fine.

"Sounds good to me." she said smiling.

"Alright, we're all set. You have Flo and your dad has Doc." Sally said relieved it was that easy.

The next day they were at training and he did Lily first. She was having a little bit of trouble with the right turn still. When he was done with her he did Lightning.

"Alright rookie, let's see what you got." Doc said.

He did the best he could and was doing great. After that he stretched out a bit.

"You ok rookie?" Doc asked.

He nodded his head on the way back Lightning was a bit sore.

"Can you just look at me when we get back?"

"Sure."

So when they got back Doc looked at him and said he was fine he was just really stiff today.

"Ok thanks Doc." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Before they knew it they were on their way to a race. Doc was glad he only had to check on Lightning. A few days later it was racing time and everyone was ready to go.

"You ready kiddo?" Doc asked.

"Yup! Let's do it." Lightning said.

When he started he started slow because he was a little sore but it was only two hundred laps. He made a deal with Doc, whenever he was sore he would go get fixed up every seventy five laps. He was on lap one hundred now.

_"How you doing?"_ he asked him.

_"Good right now. How am I doing with Storm?" _

_"Just fine." _

Meanwhile Lily is doing pretty good.

_"Don't worry Lily you're doing fine." _said Flo.

_"It's not me I'm worried about."_ Lily said.

_"Don't worry hun, he's doing fine. Doc is having him get changed every seventy five so he can see how he feels." _

Lily was worried that something was going to happen today.

Back at home,

"I don't know who's idea it was for him to get looked at but I like it." said Sally.

It was the last race and they were thirteen feet away from it. Lily was in eighteen and Lightning was at third.

"How does he still have it in him?" asked sheriff.

"Who knows, but I like it!" Mater said.

Everyone nodded smiling.

_"Alright rookie, you can do it."_ said Doc a little worried.

Then he sped up a little bit and made it to second place. After that he went to Doc, Lily and Flo.

_"Nice job you two. And sorry to say but I'm actually a bit surprised you got to second Lightning." _said Flo.

"Not me, I have a feeling you're gonna be back. Now as usual let's go. Nice job Lily you're doing good." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc." she said.

"Don't worry Lily, he's fine." Flo said.

While Doc looked at Lightning he could tell she was worried about him to. Later he told her the same thing Flo did.

"He's been in worse before you were born. Actually before your parents got married." Doc said.

She was shocked.

"So that's why he ices himself a lot after training, racing and even racing you for fun! He was the race worse than you in '54!"

They both nodded.

"I stopped racing and it was my fourth season when it happened. As for your dad it was only his second season. He was back at his third one and didn't stop once. He missed racing a lot and we could all tell that already. They had him taking care of it for you last season because they missed him to. It took your mom for him to say yes. I said he had some left in him when he first stopped, so we made a deal that he would think throughout the season with me. I missed him racing but part of me was worried about him racing again to. But after last season we said he has some in him." he said.

"You don't need to worry about him. If he needs to miss one to rest he doesn't get in trouble. You can miss a race whenever you need to. Even if you're to tired." said Doc.

"He doesn't miss many though, in his life aside from his second season he's never missed one." he said a little surprised.

"I think it's time for bed and then we're on the way home."

When he woke up he stretched up and got ready for home. When they got there Sally went and hugged them.

"Nice job you two." Lily said.

"Thanks mom. Dad did better than me though." she said.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"That's just because I've been racing longer than you have." he said.

Everyone laughed.

"You got that right buddy!" said Mater.

"And is the youngest racer I've ever known! It took me until Lightning was here to get back." Doc said.

No one knew he was the Fabulous Husband Hornet until Lightning talked him into it. Now that he's the racer he used to be, Doc dressed himself back to his racing outfit. He could still remember when people saw him at Lightning's first piston cup. They were all surprised to see him and he was dressed like that.

As the time went on Lightning was somehow doing better than everyone thought he would. They weren't surprised Lily was, but Lightning? Maybe he only needed a break and would come back. Finally it was the last race before the piston cup. While he was half way done everyone had a feeling he was really back.

_"How you doing rookie?"_ asked Doc.

_"Fine I'm gonna stop by for a second to get some tires and gas." _

After that he saw Lily.

_"Sorry Lily but like you said go nuts and be yourself, I'm gonna be myself."_ Lightning said smiling.

_"You want the old me back, well you get me really back."_

_"That's my rookie. Sorry but she's right."_ Doc said.

_"Dad's really good, he really wouldn't let me win."_ Lily said to Flo nervous.

_"You got that right. Good luck against him."_ Flo said.

She forgot what he was really like when he was racing. It was the last lap and Doc, Flo, and Lily just about everyone else could see him at the piston cup again. As for Lily, she wasn't going to get there. After winning he went back by his usual names.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you wanted me to be the way I used to be."

"I I I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I'm so happy you're really happy and fully back." she said.

Flo was watering her eyes to and Doc was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got home everyone was shocked at how much they forgot he had and how he still had it.

"Don't ask cause even I don't know." Lightning said when he saw everyone's face.

"Welcome back to your real self. We missed you." Sally said.

"Now let's see who wins this time next if I do, then you officially have your racer back and if not, you have your real rookie back. But don't worry, I don't act like that again." Lightning said.

Lily was wondering why she wasn't as good as she started.

"Dad, why am I a little worse than I started racing?"

Doc and Lightning looked and frowned at her.

"Because the way you started racing by switching the winner of a race with you and Storm. You letting him win and him letting you win a lot." said Lightning.

"And we guess you have a bit more of your mom than Lightning in you there to." Doc said.

She looked at everyone who frowned nodding their head.

"You can still race but you aren't gonna be as good as Doc or your dad." said Fillmore.

She felt awful about what she did her first season. She nodded her head frowning.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be perfect to be a racer." Lightning said.

As the time went on Lily and Lightning trained and everyone was wondering if Lily was ok because she was being quiet. One day she was at Flo's having a snack when she saw her dad and Doc.

"After telling her that now I might be done for good to see if she'd like it." Lightning said.

"Ah she's just a bit surprised that she's more like her mom." Doc told him.

While she heard them talking about what had happened she was acting a bit too upset and wasn't thinking about how her dad would feel. When she finished her snack she went to Doc and her dad. Lightning opened his mouth when he heard something,

"Please don't stop dad I'm sorry I've been acting like that but I was just surprised. Please don't stop everyone from at the races to home missed watching you." she said.

He looked at her, "Are you sure because you were upset when we told you."

She nodded her head.

"It's more fun like this."

He smiled and said, "If you're sure."

"Yup!"

A week later Lightning, Doc, his crew and Lily were at the piston cup.

"Good luck rookie." Doc said.

"You can do it! You did it for me last season, you can do it for yourself!" Lily said.

And then it started, he had been coming up with new ideas for himself. He was on third place and it was lap number one hundred fifty two.

"How many laps are there?" Lily asked.

"Two hundred."

He had just gotten back and he was winning again.

"How ya doing? Because you look a bit sore." Doc said when he left.

"I'm fine don't worry Doc." he said.

He was on the last lap and was winning close to an old friend of his. Then before he knew it he won for the sixteenth time in his twenty one years. When he was done he went up and made his speech.

"For seventeen years I raced for me and won it thirteen times. Last year it was for Lily and this time it was for me. I thought it felt good to win last season, but it feels even better this time."

So he finished his speech, took his cup and went over to his team. They were all proud of him and Lily gave him a big hug.

"YOU DID IT! YOU WON BUT FOR YOURSELF THIS TIME!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you're happy I won?"

She nodded her head smiling. "It's a great way to start being back kiddo." Doc said. "It feels great to."

After the race they went to their room for a bit. The next day they were on their way home. Then when they got home everyone was glad he won.

"Thanks guys, not as easy as it once was. But me and Doc think I just needed a break. I don't know how I turned back into myself though. I find it a little weird because usually I would be sitting here icing myself. But I'm fine today."

No one could think of how or why it feels so good. As usual he went to go get looked at. Doc looked at him and thought of how he got back.

"I might have an idea of how you're coming back." said Doc.

"How?" asked Lightning.

"Because you were done so you took a break and then had to take care of last season for Lily. But you weren't hurt that time." Doc said.

He thought for a second and it started to make sense to him.

"That does make sense now, nothing had to be healed that time." he said.

So after that they decided to go race each other for fun. It was a close one as usual but Doc won this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later it was training time. So as usual Lightning and Lily got up early and stretched out after that Lily started her training. After that it was Lightning, as usual he started with the speed. Next it was turns and last was the tricks from Doc. He still had everything down perfectly like he did when he started racing and living at Radiator Springs.

"Ya still got it rookie, still as good as when you were a real rookie actually." Doc said surprised.

"Hmm, maybe cause I got a break but not hurt that time?"

"Maybe but we'll see how you're doing this time." said Doc.

Day by day both Lightning and Lily were getting better at what they needed to. Lily was getting pretty good at what she was having trouble with and Lightning was ninety nine percent back. He just had to work on turn a bit. He was having a little bit of trouble with it right now but he almost has it down again. While they were working on stuff he was on the turn and had finally got it down the way he had it before.

"There we go now we're back to yourself. You got it down and I think you just need me to show you how to do it." he said.

Lightning didn't want him to show it to him but he still hadn't got it so Doc showed him how he did it back then. Whenever it was training day or he was racing Lightning, Doc would where a pair of racing wheels. He wears one for training to show one of them how to do something they're having trouble with. And getting Lightning back to his old self. After getting that back they went back to the town. He was a little sore so he went and iced a bit.

Throughout the summer Lily got pretty good and Lightning got one hundred percent back to his old self.

Finally it was the first race of the season Lilly's fifth and Lightning's twentieth season. Doc was Lightning's crew chief and Flo was Lily. Since Lightning was fully back to his old self Lily was nervous about racing him. She knew he's a really good racer and doesn't give up. While they were waiting Lily was nervous she was still in the back with other rookies but Lightning was at the top.

When it started he started a little slow to get stretched out after that he was on. He was in second place by the fourth lap. Lily was in twenty six.

_"He was really that good when you guys first met him?"_she asked.

_"Yup, none of us thought he would be like this only at his third season. But this one here is a lot how Doc is." _

On lap one seventy five Lightning stopped for some tires.

_"Ya doing good rookie, keep going."_ said Doc.

He was on the last lap and in first with Storm behind him. He ignored him thinking to himself.

_'He's the rookie this time, not you. You know what you're doing.' _

Soon enough he won. Just like last season everyone was thrilled. Especially this time, Lightning and Doc said they had a surprise for them. Something they haven't seen since his seventeenth season. While they were watching it they were all surprised at their surprise. Lightning was back fully like he was when they met him.

"How is he like that? Or if he could be, how is he so quick?" asked Sheriff.

Even Sally didn't know.

"I don't know but he said he had a surprise this season. I have a feeling that that's what it is." she said.

The others nodded agreeing with her. When they got home they were all happy he won and Lily got in twenty second place. She was happy he was back and didn't get hurt so far.

"Let's hope it stays this way!" Lily said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"That would be nice." Lightning said.

The next day he was at training and doing just fine. After that he went and talked to Lily.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"Good what about you?" she said.

"I'm good and feel like I used to." he said smiling.

"Just what we missed and needed when you stopped." she said.

"You really missed me racing didn't you?" he said.

She nodded her head.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self. Mom says that this is exactly what you used to be like when you were just starting to race."

"She's pretty much right, but I didn't act like this." he said.

The next day he was a bit sore and tired but ignored it and got up for training. When he got there Doc saw him and was a bit surprised to see him like that.

"You ok kid?" Doc asked.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah just a bit sore and tired. But I'm fine."

He looked at him and said, "I'm gonna give you the day off today. Why don't you go back to bed and then I'll check you out later."


	9. Chapter 9

A week later they were on their way to a race, two days later they were waiting for go. Two hundred laps to do this time. When it started he started like he always does and then around the last few laps Storm started to aim at him. He got his old side good which got him to take a deep breath and try to keep going. He was having trouble right now with ignoring the pain. He could survive it at first but after it being the same spot it was getting hard.

_"You ok?"_ Doc asked nervous when he heard the first sound.

_"Yea, just really hurts right now."_ he said trying to ignore it.

He sped up the best he could but wasn't sure he could finish this race.

_"When you get close come here ok?"_ Doc said really worried.

Meanwhile back home,

"There's no way he can finish this. Maybe the season." Ramone said.

After seeing what happened they were all worried, especially Sally.

"What if he's really done this time?" she said.

Back at the race Lily here's what happened and is worried sick and furious at Storm.

"That's it! You wanna do something to my dad, you're in for it!" she snapped.

She sped up to try and get to him.

"Do you think you can finish this?" Doc asked

"I don't know Doc, it really hurts but on the last lap and almost done."

"Why don't you try. I know you can do it, it's only the fourth race so go as slow as you can today, ok?"

He nodded his head and winced bad but tried to get back.

"Well looks like Lightning is still tough after a little repeat of his beginning and he still is going to finish it!"

Flo looked over at Doc and was amazed at the look he has on his face. She was worried and had seen him worried about Lightning but she had never seen him _that _worried. He was that worried that it made his accident worse than when he got it.

_'Come on, you can do it. Just finish up and then you'll be done with it.'_ he thought to himself.

A few seconds later he was done and was shocked that he was in fourth place even though he was slower than usual. After the race he could barely move from the pain he was in.

"Don't worry kid it's gonna be fine let's get you home today and I can look at you." Doc said.

When they got home everyone was worried Sally was the most. She and Lily started to cry a bit. Flo hung onto Ramone while she was worried sick along with everyone else.

"Come on kid you could do it once you can do again! You wanna be a racer again don't you?" Doc said trying to get him back.

He was worried sick but won't say it.

"Yeah, I was there last season and after what happened back then." Lightning said.

A few hours later Doc was done with him and glad it was easier than the first time because he knew where he needed to fix.

"Is he ok? Is he really done before the end of this one?" Asked Lily scared.

They knew it would kill all of them.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Don't worry, he just needed me to put things back where they need to be. He'll be back next week."

Everyone was relieved and glad he could still do it.

A week later he was really back like nothing happened. While he was resting that week he and Doc had come up with an idea. If Lightning was starting to get sore to bad or hurt during it then Doc would take it from there. So he called them and told them their idea and they said they would let him do it because they were the two best racers there ever was.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day he felt fine and Lightning felt good enough for training. While they did Lily they both focused on her and stretched out getting ready at the same time. When she was done she went back home and left the other two alone. Since he was getting used to it Lightning would train Doc first. When he was done with him Doc would do Lightning.

"You ready rookie?" Doc said.

"Yup, what do you got?" he said.

"One hundred laps. Start with ninety."

When he did that Doc raised his speed on the last one he was on one ninety five.

"And done, nice job kid." He panted and smiled.

A few weeks later they were on their way to a race. It was the race before the piston cup and Lightning wanted to do it himself.

"Who's doing it today?" Doc asked.

"Me, if I can't finish you can." he said.

He nodded his head and liked the idea. When it started he was fine and in second. Lily was in twelfth place so was surprised. Throughout the time they were doing good Lightning was feeling good and was hoping he would finish it himself. There were only two left and he was winning. Lily was in fourteenth so she could tell she wasn't gonna win. Since Lightning started she was having a lot of trouble winning. But she was just glad he was back. Then soon enough he won. He was going to his twenty sixth season and hoping for his sixteenth piston cup. Lily didn't make it but was glad her dad did. When they got home it was the usual going to get looked at by Doc.

"Do you think he's ever gonna stop getting looked at by Doc?" asked Lily.

"After what happened all those years ago, I doubt it." said Sally.

Everyone else nodded and agreed.

"How much more does he have in him?" she asked.

"Really it's up to both him and Doc. But the way he's starting to look, he's gonna be done soon." Sheriff said frowning.

"Doc, I don't know if I can do it." Lightning said.

"You are starting to get pretty tired and sore easy. How about I do your piston cup and you take the season off. And then close to the next one we see If you can do it, sound good?" he said.

He smiled.

"Sounds good, I'm still going to watch her though and If you want you can have some fun and do it for yourself." Lightning said.

"I just might kid, I just might."

When they got to Flo's they told everyone that he was taking next season off to see if he can keep going after or not. And that Doc is gonna take care of the piston cup for him.

"Good idea, just to check you have to stop or have it in you still man." said Filmore.

A few weeks later it was the last race. When they got there they headed to where they were going to stay. While they did that they talked to some news people and friends.

"What do you think, you doing next season for me? I can tell by the look on your face that it feels good to be racing again." Lightning said smiling.

"You know what, if I can survive switch with you throughout the season, I'm gonna be back for one. But what do you say we keep it from everyone else?" he said.

"Sounds good to me."

So Doc and Lightning went to bed and Lily was already asleep.

The next day Lily was ready to watch Doc. While she did that Lightning checked to make sure he could hear him. When he was waiting for go everyone was excited to see him race for the piston cup for the first time in years. Or for the first time in their lives.

As soon as it started he started slowly to get his gear back and ready to go. After that when everyone saw him go they were shocked that he still had it. There were two hundred laps with it and was saying things he used to back then. It was number one fifty five so he stopped for some tires.

_"How you doing?" _

_"Just fine like I used to."_ he said smiling.

He gave himself a quick stretch and then he was gone. Lightning shook his head.

"I gotta say I'm a little surprised right now dad." Lily said.

"Not me, after everything I learned about him when I first got there I was though."

It was the last lap and he was winning he was starting to get a bit sore and tired but he could make it. He was only three feet away and was close to winning.

"Almost there Doc, you can do it." Lightning said.

And sure enough, he won. For the first time in over fifty years he won the piston cup. Just like Lightning he stood there for a minute and caught his breath.

"You ok?" asked someone.

He looked up and saw Lightning and Lily.

"Yeah, been a long time since that. Now come on, let's go get our trophy." he said.

So they went up got his trophy for the fourth time for Doc and sixteenth for Lightning. He said a few things and went back home. When they got home everyone was surprised to see him race without switching with Lightning.

"That's what you get when you're your young self. " Doc said.

While he was hiding what he had to do to get back to racing next season Lightning was training Lily for fun. He only raced Doc so he tells her what to do. A while later he had a race with Doc to get him ready for the next season. Throughout the time just like Lightning he was right back at what he used to be when he was a young racer.


	11. Chapter 11

(21) Before they knew it it was the first race of the season.

"You ready for a real race, but for yourself?" Lightning said.

"Yup, this will be interesting." he said.

When he got to the starting line just like when Lightning switched with Lilly everyone was shocked Doc was switching with Lightning and for himself.

"Well it looks like Lightning McQueen did for his daughter, Fabulous Husband Hornet is doing for Lightning McQueen."

"And just like before, this will be interesting."

When it started everyone was excited to see it. As usual he did what he had done years ago and taught Lightning.

Throughout the race people were shocked he still had it in him to fully race. But to tell them the truth Doc was a mixture of surprised, nervous and excited just like Lightning.

"How you doing so far Doc?" Lightning asked.

"Just fine right now, half way done."

He was close to his stop so he stopped for some new tires. When he got back to the race he was in seventh place but a lot of people knew what it was like when he used to race.

"And I thought dad was gonna be hard to race. No wonder he wins a lot!" Lilly said surprised.

"Yup, after starting to get along and helping him race and all that he was Lightning's mentor. He may not be a rookie anymore, but Doc still is and probably always will be his mentor." Flo said smiling.

Lily smiled, "Dad's always been mine. So just like dad and Doc, he'll always be my mentor."

Back home everyone else is surprised to.

"Wow, I'm actually surprised he has it in him to do this." Sheriff said.

"I know. I mean I know he and Lightning race and train each other if Lightning needs to switch but this?" Ramone said.

"I guess we're gonna finally see him really race." Sally said.

Lily was close to eighth place but Doc was back at first. There was one last lap to go and if he made it he would be glad. Four more feet and then he won and just like Lightning, he was thrilled and proud of himself.

"Well I'm guessing you all are wondering why I'm starting it and not Lightning this time. He and me are gonna switch so he can get the season off. Just like when he took care of racing for Lily, I'm doing for him. Even though it has been a while, but this should be a bit easier after switching places with him throughout a race once and a while."

After Doc was done the three of them went home. When they got there everyone was amazed at what Doc had taught him and how he still had it in him.

"We told ya to get surprised when they saw him. The only one that really knew his racing was me." Lightning said.

Just like when they saw Lightning start racing again everyone was surprised. Lily was glad and upset. She was glad Doc was getting his own repeat like Lightning. But upset because she could see what they all meant when they said he and Lightning have and always will be better than her.

"You ok sweetie?" asked Sally.

"I can see what you guys mean when you said Doc and dad both are always gonna be better than me at racing." Lily said a little upset.

The others heard her and looked at the returning racers.

"We're sorry but when you got districted with Storm and wasn't listening to me or Doc it makes it hard." Lightning said. "My rookie year at one point I got a little distracted when I was back. But after Doc saying something and seeing some of my friends I snapped out of it."

She sighed and nodded. Threw out the season Doc was doing good but was a little tired around the end. So he stopped for a minute,

"Sorry kid I know you need a break but-"

Lightning smiled. "Don't worry Doc, I got it."

So he switched with him and headed to the race.

"Well it looks like we have McQueen back today."

He was almost done with it only three more laps. When he was done he was in fourth place and was sore. When he got to Doc he was wincing.

"You ok kiddo?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure? Because you made it to fourth place and are looking tired." Lily said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine."

When they got home Doc looked at him. He was fine but was thinking.

He took a deep breath and said, "Lightning, I, I don't know if you can do next season. I think you might be done after this."

Lightning frowned, "I think you might be right Doc. But if I get this season off I'll see how I feel and what I can do next one."

So they went and relaxed at Flo's.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally it was the piston cup and Doc had made it. Threw out the race Doc was fine and thinking,

_'Come on, this is for Lightning and maybe his last.'_ he thought.

Finally he was done and won. He may have been racing for himself but he made it for Lightning. His seventeenth piston cup. When they got home everyone was proud of Doc having his own season.

As the time went on he started training them and Lightning did the same thing Doc. Doc called The King again and told him what was going on so he had them race again. This time The King won just barely but won.

"Wow kid, I guess you really are almost done. I'm sorry for saying that though." he said.

Lightning took a deep breath and frowned.

When he got back to Flo's he took a deep breath and said, "Guys I might be done. I'm gonna try the next one but if I can't finish it then I'm done as much as I want to keep racing, I don't wanna force myself."

Everyone nodded.

(22) When it started he was doing good. He was in third place and Lily was in seventh. He was doing pretty good and was almost done. He made it to first just barely. When they got home and Doc was looking at Lightning he saw something, a dent that he didn't see this time.

"Stay still for a second because I just saw something I don't remember seeing. So he stayed still and after Doc was done he wasn't sore after the race.

"Come on we're going for a race, I wanna look at something." Doc said.

So the two of them went to their racing spot and got ready.

"I want you to go as fast as you can, got it?"

Lightning looked at him confused but nodded. So it started, Lightning took a deep breath and sped up and before he knew it he was on his top speed for the first time in over a year. While they were racing Doc was looking at him and smiled but a little confused at the same time.

As usual he went as fast as he could and sure enough Lightning won. He was like he was when he was a rookie not as sore, less tired or anything he was before. When they got back he put the pieces together and figured it out. He missed a spot his second season! That explained why he was always sore even when he started moving around after he was healed back then. He smiled and hurried to Flo's to tell him. He was lucky about something else, the others were there.

"I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped and then looked at him confused.

"You all know how Lightning started to hurt after his second season right?" he said.

Everyone nodded.

"I missed a spot that day. That's why he hurts a lot."

Everyone was shocked.

"That explains why I was fine when you wanted to race earlier." Lightning said.

After figuring it out he was glad he might not be done. He was still going to hurt during the race from doing it so much even after Doc finding what he missed though. So they're still going to switch places if they need to.

A few weeks later he was on his way to a race. Lilly had gotten a cold so she was back home and watching. They were all excited to see this one. When he got out of Mack he was asked questions as usual and answered a few. Then he went and got ready. While he waited he talked to Doc as usual.

"You ready to show them that you still have it?" Doc said.

"Oh yeah!" he said.

When it started he was racing just like he used to. Even more than when he first came back.

"Well look at that, it looks like we have a certain racer who looks like he did when he started racing as a rookie."

"I know he must have worked hard with the Fabulous Husband Hornet."

"Maybe even harder."

There was four hundred laps with this one and Lightning was winning and not tired, sore or anything.

"I think I might have just figured out what the problem was kid." Doc said smiling.

"I think so to Doc."

He was at the last lap and was still in first place. Close to Storm and getting a little sore but when he was about to hit him he flipped over him. Some rookies would be surprised at what he can do and wonder how. Not many people knew where he got them. The only people that knew were old racers from his time and Lightning.

Sure enough he won. Not as tired or sore as he used to be after Doc figuring things out.

"Aww, man that feels good!" he said.

Then he went up to say a few things.

"Well during my last break Doc was looking at me and found something out. I was saying that I might be done during this season. But he saw a dent he missed my first one years ago. So now it's almost a repeat of back when I was a rookie myself. So thanks Doc for getting me back."

After saying that everyone was a little surprised but clapping louder than usual. When he got home everyone was surprised at how much he still had after getting fixed up.

"Dad was really like that when he was a real rookie?" asked Lily.

"Pretty much." said Flo.

As usual Doc went and looked at him just to double check. The next day while they were training Lightning had a race with Doc to see what he had still. When he was done they were both fine and were ready for the next one. They were still going to switch places if they needed to.

"This is going to be an interesting season now that I saw what dad really has to race." Lily said a little nervous now.

Everyone laughed.

"Good luck beating him apparently kiddo." said Sheriff.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time it was for the next race everyone in Radiator Spring was excited.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Fillmore.

"I don't know soldier but we'll find out." said Sarge.

"I'm a little nervous this time." said Lily.

"Don't worry hun. He may be just about fully back but you never know." said Flo.

"Well after what Lightning said last time this will be an interesting season."

"Especially with him racing his own daughter!"

When it started people were interested in what will happen now. Around the middle of the race he was close to Storm and before he could do anything he was hit in his worst place ever. He slammed the brakes and he was close to home. He shut his eyes tightly and could barely move.

"LIGHTNING! You ok?" Doc said.

"No, he hit me in my worst spot."

So he called for them to slow them down. When he got to his place he switched with him and took it from there.

"You ok Lightning?" asked Flo.

He shook his head.

"Is dad ok?" asked Lily.

"Don't worry hun, he'll be fine." Flo said.

Doc was having a little trouble focusing on his race but finished it in third. Then he went over to Lightning.

"You feeling alright?" he said.

"Not really." he winced tight.

After watching the race to see what happened the people saw that Storm had hit him hard and on purpose. So he can't finish the season.

"Serves him right." said Sheriff.

After Doc fixing him up the best he until they got home. When they got there he was a little nervous now. After he fixed him up back to the way he was before and was fine.

"We can still come, but I'll take care of it. Ok?" said Doc.

He nodded and said, "Alright, sounds good."

After that he told everyone the idea and they thought it was a good one.

"Alright Lily, let's see what you've got." said Doc.

While they were training her she was doing pretty good. She was on her tenth season and Lightning was on his twenty third season.

(23) And on his seventeenth piston cup if he makes it and wins. If Lily makes it and wins it will be her second. Finally it was the race before the piston cup.

"I don't know if I can make it this year." said Lightning.

"Don't worry rookie, if you don't make it, you have next time if you're giving it another shot." said Doc smiling.

He nodded and smiled back.

"And if you do, I'll take care of it."

So he stretched up and went down for start. When he was on his first four rounds he took it slow. Then he took a deep breath and sped up.

"Wow, look at what we have. After only a few weeks Lightning McQueen is still gonna race and like he used to."

"I didn't think he had it in him after that accident."

While he was racing he was doing good. So was Lily, she was down to twentieth place. Sure enough it was only three left. Around twelve laps ago he switched with Doc from getting sore. Doc was in second place right now and was close. And finally it was the last lap. At this one he was just at edge of the dirt and used his first trick he taught Lightning.

Sure enough he won again. After that he was fine and then looked at Lightning who was fine to. When they got home they went to Doc's so that he could take a good look at him.

"Alright, looks good to me." he said.

"Alright, thanks Doc."

Finally it was the Piston Cup and Lightning was all set and ready to go. Two hundred laps and that was it. When it started he did the usual, start out slow and speed up. Halfway through the race he stopped and got some new tires. After that he went back and was doing good. A lot of people were surprised at the fact he could still race after what happened and only gone for a few seasons. On the last lap he was getting tired but had enough in him to make it.

At the end it was a repeat of his rookie piston cup. Only this time there was enough space for them to see that he won for the nineteenth time in twenty four seasons. After that they saw The King, Chick and Storm coming over to them.

"How ya doing?" said The King.

"Pretty good actually."

"What do you say the three of us have a repeat of your rookie piston cup? After making Storm stop I say it's fair." Chick said.

Both The King and Doc stare at him.

"Are you nuts?! He's just used a lot of energy for today and even finishing it." The King said.

While they fought with each other some people heard what they were saying.

"Alright, if you shut up and he agrees I'll do it but not today! Deal?"

They looked at The King and waited. He nodded,

"Alright. But just this once and four laps like training out sound good?"

They nodded.

The next day while he was training he was a little nervous about racing Chick again. A few hours later the three of them were waiting.

"Be careful rookie." Doc said.

Sure enough it started. Lightning flew and did the usual. When Chick got close to him he turned over and he missed him. The King sped up like he used to. After that Lightning sped up to and Chick got him causing him to get out of line. But he switched sides and got himself out of the grass.

On the second lap Chick was close to getting The King but missed him. Lightning was stuck on the edge of the wall so he flipped over him and then sped up. While it was the third one The King was in first with Lightning and Chick close. Then Chick got past him and just missed Lightning.

When they were on the last lap Lightning was in first but close. And sure enough he was done, to the surprise of everyone there he had enough in himself to race two days in a row. He was more sore and tired now.

"You ok?" asked The King.

"Yeah, just sore now." he said wincing for a second.

After that they headed home. On the way home Lightning fell asleep. A few hours later he was back in Radiator Springs and getting looked at by Doc.

"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt and had the energy to use two of my tricks on one race." said Doc.

"I'm a little surprised to actually. But I had to do something before I get something done again." Lightning said.

When he was done he took a deep breath and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

(24) A few days later they were in Flo's just hanging out. Lightning was talking to Doc and Sally about what he should do next.

"Well rookie, it looks like you have enough for a little more." Doc said.

"And I'll still switch with you when you need me to."

"Ok, sounds good."

Lily opened her mouth for a second when the door opened.

It was Chick and Storm. The King was already there to visit Lightning and tell him he was doing good.

"Chick." Lightning said.

"Lightning, The King." Chick said back.

"Storm." Lily said.

"Lily." he said back.

"So what do you want?" Doc said.

"I'm gonna give Storm the season off and have a repeat of my own."

They all stared at him.

"What?" Lightning said.

"You're kidding right?" The King said.

Chick smirked. "What, you scared about having another crash?"

Lightning shut his eyes tight for a minute.

"I AM NOT SCARED! I MADE IT THROUGH EVERY SINGLE CRASH YOU DID SO I CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS ALONE!" he yelled.

They were all surprised for a few minutes.

"Well we'll see about it."

Then he looked at The King.

"What about you? Still done or are we gonna have a repeat of his first season?"

The King bit his teeth and looked at his wife.

She nodded. "You're on."

The three racers stared at each other. Then Chick and Storm left.

"Lily, you're taking this season off." Lightning said.

She nodded.

"I'm gonna have to work really hard." Lightning said shaking his head.

"Same here Lightning, same here." The King said shaking his head to.

Doc and everyone else were worried. It was the first race of the season and The King, Lightning and Chick were in the starting line.

"Well would you look at that, three of the four well known racers are back."

"This will be interesting, the last time The King was here Lightning McQueen was a rookie. And by the look of things both Lightning and Chick are alone with this season and their kids are off the season. This will be an interesting season."

"Now let's hope there are no repeats of McQueen's rookie season and till both his and Chick's finale season."

Sure enough it started and everyone was surprised at the three racers are back.

(25) "Don't worry Lightning, you'll be fine. Pretend it's your own first season. And a real rookie."

"Ok Doc."

A few laps and Chick was starting to try and hurt people. Especially Lightning and The King. The three of them were in first place together.

"Well this is pretty interesting."

"I know."

Sure enough Chick was about to try and hit Lightning. But he was close enough to the wall to flip over him. He sighed and focused on his race. The King was even a little nervous about Lightning more than himself. When they were on the second to last lap Chick was close to Lightning and Lightning was in first while The King was in second. Then he felt something familiar. He was slammed into a wall for a second and gasped.

_"You ok?"_ Doc said.

_"Yeah, I think so." _

When it was the end of the last lap the three of them were close but Lightning was winning and ignoring the pain. Finally he was done and just barely won. Chick was a mixture of furious and amazed that he could fight the pain through the race still. The King, Lily and Doc hurried over to him and were a little worried.

"You ok dad?" Lily asked.

He just stood there for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, he just got me in a bad spot."

He then slowly drove up and got his trophy.

"Well, this feels like a repeat of when I was a rookie myself. But harder after what I've been through since my second season."

He started and finished his speech. Later when they got home Doc fixed up Lightning and everyone else was quiet. When he was done they went to Flo's and told them about the race.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later they were on the way to the second race. When they got there people were still surprised that three of four familiar and best racers were there. Some people were still surprised Lightning was back. A few hours later they were on the starting line.

"Alright rookie, like I usually say, be careful." Doc said.

Even Doc was worried from the day they heard Chick was back.

"But to make it feel better, float like a Cadillac,"

"Sting like a Beemer!"

When it started Chick, The King and Lightning were close again. Chick was close to him and had nowhere to give one of either Doc or his own tricks a shot to not get hit. He was having a little trouble focusing right now. He gave up and backed up a little.

"Nice job Lightning."

_"I'm tempted to getting some mirrors like Mater said he used when I was new at home. He had said he would get me some but I always say no."_ he said.

Mater had come to this race and when Doc told him what he said he was excited.

_"He said he liked it. And actually since Chick is back this season, and Storm takes after him, I like it to." _

_"Can I even get them because I race? I think you could but I don't know if I can."_

Doc thought and tried to remember.

_"Yeah, I could do it. And they let us switch places." _

_"Ok." _

It was three hundred laps and Lightning was in fourth place. So he sped up and got back to second next to The King. Chick was close to him this time and Lightning saw him about to hit him.

"The King look out!"

He looked over and saw him so he backed up and Chick missed.

"Thanks Lightning." he said.

_"No problem. You may have been in the crash on your last piston cup but I had plenty more. And worse than Doc's accident in '54. Sorry Doc, I just had to help him and say something." _

_"That's ok kid." _

So they both sped up and Lightning was in first. Since the four of them were retired for a bit Lightning could call him King for short. It was lap two seventy and Lightning was getting some tires.

"You're doing great kiddo. You want a break and switch for a bit? You look a little sore."

"Yeah, just be careful."

So he handed him his head phones and left.

"Looks like we have the Fabulous Hudson Hornet here today."

"Yeah, this will be interesting, the top racer is switching for Lightning today with both Chick and The King back this season."

Everyone was wondering what will happen this time.

"Like you said, be careful Doc."

While he was racing he was thinking about his old racing rival from the crash. Chick laughed at him and Lightning.

"So, McQueen is too tired to finish this one?"

"He's sore because of you! And every crash you got him in!"

Chick was mad and was about to hit him when he sped up and jumped. Everyone but Lightning were shocked, even the home friends that came.

"What the?" Chick said.

The King smiled and could remember what he would do during the race. But no one could figure out why Lightning could do them to. Sure enough it was the last lap and he was in first place. He was close to the starting line and a few seconds later they won. And as usual he took care of the speech. Since he helps Lightning they put both names when they switch places. After that they went to to their friends and they congratulated them both.

A few hours later they were back home and Doc was checking out Lightning. He looked fine right now and could keep going. Throughout the season Lightning wasn't hit as much as last time he was racing Chick. And please that had seen or heard about Lightning's crashes they were a little surprised he was doing fine with not one.


	16. Chapter 16

Sure enough it was the race before the piston cup. If one of them wins it will be The King's seventh one, if it was Chick's it would be his second and if it was Lightning it would be his seventeenth. There was two hundred laps and they were on lap one hundred and seven. Lightning had just finished getting some new tires and was in third.

Chick saw him and was about to get him but he went left. A few minutes later he was on second and close to Chick. Chick smirked and before Lightning could do anything he was hit hard in his worst spot. He then slammed his break to the side and took deep breaths.

"You ok?" Doc asked.

"No, Doc it hurts to much to even move." he said wincing tight.

"Ok, I'll take it from there."

When they switched places and Lightning was on his spot he hurt bad.

"Alright Doc, be careful out there."

"Well it looks like Lightning is switching with the Fabulous Hudson Hornet after the crash." Bob said.

"After that crash let's hope that he can make it to the piston cup."

After hearing what one of them said about his crashes he got the picture of the first one in his head strong. Doc could tell by the sound of his breath and Flo could see the look of his face.

_"Lightning, are you ok?" _

He didn't answer.

_"Come on kid, just focus on now."_ Doc said a little nervous and mad.

He was nervous because he would still see them all and freeze during training, seeing something or even during one of their home races. And mad because of the speakers making him zone out after hearing it.

At home the others weren't too happy either.

"Is dad ok?" Lily asked her mom.

"I don't know hun, it looks like he's staring off into space. He's probably remembering what happened with all of them." she said.

Back at the race Doc was still trying to get him back.

_"Come on rookie, think of the fun races we have together at home." _

Doc heard him starting to snap out of it.

_"That's it. All the tricks I taught ya during your first training we had." _

While he was telling him things and Lightning was snapping out of it The King was a little worried and mad to.

_'Why did they do that? Everyone knows what they were, the first one was worse than both mine and '54!'_he thought.

About ten minutes later he was back to what he was before they said it. When they were on the last lap Doc was in second place. So he sped up and just like Lightning's first piston cup it was almost a tie between Doc and The King. After that he went over to Lightning worried.

"You ok kid?"

He nodded slowly.

"Alright, let's see what's wrong, physically and mentally."

He nodded again. So they left and Doc looked at his bad spot.

"Looks like you're gonna be fine. You can do the piston cup to." Doc said.

"Ok." he said.

Doc sighed. "Don't worry kid, it's from the past. Think of all the good things and current things."

Lightning was still seeing pictures of what had happened over the time. When they were on their way home he was finally back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Doc had him take the week off to get back to his old self. When he was stretching himself up he waited for Doc. A few seconds later Doc was there and had him start slowly. A few minutes later he was back to 198. When he was done he got some lunch and talked to Doc.

"How much do you think I have left?"

He looked at him and said smiling,

"You should have enough for a little bit longer. Just be careful when it gets to the cup."

He nodded and left.

_'I don't know how much he has left actually.'_ Doc thought.

Sure enough it was the piston cup and Lightning was a little nervous. When he got to the starting point he focused on the race and not Chick. When it started he was doing good and in second place.

_"How you doing rookie?"_ Doc said.

_"Good." _

"Can he hear me if I'm close to you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna say something."

"Alright."

_"Come on dad, you can do it! Prove to Chick that you still have it!" _

Everyone smiled.

_"Will do." _

As the race went on he was doing good. Doc will ask if he needs a break but he would say he wants to prove to Chick he still has it. Finally it was the last lap and it was a close call with The King, Chick and Lightning like his first piston cup.

_'Alright, we're proving to Chick you can win and not like your first one.'_ Lightning thought.

A few seconds later he was done and they waited for who won.

"Now that's a repeat of my first piston cup!"

The King and even Chick nodded in agreement.

"I really hope one of us win this time. I don't think I can do it again." The King said.

The three of them waited to find out who won.

"Well this is a good repeat of Lightning McQueen's first piston cup and The King's last one."

"I hope it wasn't a tie again."

"Same here."

A few minutes later they found out who won by two inches.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have found out the winner. And for his 25th season and 20th piston cup it's Lightning McQueen!"

He smiled and went to get it.

"Now that's a repeat of my rookie piston cup." he said.

Made his speech and went back to his friends.

"Nice job Lightning, I'm impressed by the fact you have this much in yourself after what happened." The King said.

"Thanks, nice job this season. It felt good to be back like I was when I was a rookie. Only not stupid and a jerk like I first was."

When they left Lightning was pretty proud of himself for a repeat of his beginning. When he got home everyone was glad he won this season.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc had him take the week off to get back to his old self. When he was stretching himself up he waited for Doc. A few seconds later Doc was there and had him start slowly. A few minutes later he was back to 198. When he was done he got some lunch and talked to Doc.

"How much do you think I have left?"

He looked at him and said smiling,

"You should have enough for a little bit longer. Just be careful when it gets to the cup."

He nodded and left.

_'I don't know how much he has left actually.'_ Doc thought.

Sure enough it was the piston cup and Lightning was a little nervous. When he got to the starting point he focused on the race and not Chick. When it started he was doing good and in second place.

_"How you doing rookie?"_ Doc said.

_"Good." _

"Can he hear me if I'm close to you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna say something."

"Alright."

_"Come on dad, you can do it! Prove to Chick that you still have it!" _

Everyone smiled.

_"Will do." _

As the race went on he was doing good. Doc will ask if he needs a break but he would say he wants to prove to Chick he still has it. Finally it was the last lap and it was a close call with The King, Chick and Lightning like his first piston cup.

_'Alright, we're proving to Chick you can win and not like your first one.'_ Lightning thought.

A few seconds later he was done and they waited for who won.

"Now that's a repeat of my first piston cup!"

The King and even Chick nodded in agreement.

"I really hope one of us win this time. I don't think I can do it again." The King said.

The three of them waited to find out who won.

"Well this is a good repeat of Lightning McQueen's first piston cup and The King's last one."

"I hope it wasn't a tie again."

"Same here."

A few minutes later they found out who won by two inches.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have found out the winner. And for his 25th season and 20th piston cup it's Lightning McQueen!"

He smiled and went to get it.

"Now that's a repeat of my rookie piston cup." he said.

Made his speech and went back to his friends.

"Nice job Lightning, I'm impressed by the fact you have this much in yourself after what happened." The King said.

"Thanks, nice job this season. It felt good to be back like I was when I was a rookie. Only not stupid and a jerk like I first was."

When they left Lightning was pretty proud of himself for a repeat of his beginning. When he got home everyone was glad he won this season.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day they headed to Thomasvile. While they did that light was a little nervous that something was going to happen.

When they got there they saw Smokey standing there smiling.

"Hey Hudson, Lightning." Smokey said.

"Hey Smokey, long time no see." Doc said.

"I can see you wear your racing again."

"Yeah. It feels good. Anyway, Lightning, this is Smokey my friend and former crew chief."

"Nice to meet you." Lightning said.

"Hudson has told me you do good during training. Good. Since this is going to be a different and faster than you speed it's going to take a while to get it down."

"I try as hard as I can."

"Good. Now, let's go see the other three former racers shall we?"

So they headed to the restaurant and looked around for River, Junior and Louise. When they found them Doc was a little nervous about what they'll do.

"The Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Long time no see." River said smiling.

"Hey River, Louise, Junior."

"Hey Hudson." Louise said.

"Nice to see you Hud." Junior said.

"Lightning, these are my old friends. River, Louise also known as Barnstormer, Junior also known as Midnight."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard of you all. My dad told me about you what I was younger." Lightning said.

"So, you want to meet the person that was nice enough to give you his engine?" Smokey said.

"Sure." he said.

So they all followed Smokey. When they got there he looked at Doc and Lightning in shock.

"Lightning McQueen and Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" John said.

"Yes, this is John. He's the one that offered to switch engines with Lightning." Smokey said.

"Thanks. I don't know what would happen if you hadn't have done this." Lightning said.

"You're welcome. Your daughter is pretty good but you'll always be my favorite." James said.

"I've heard." he said.

"So, the surgery is tomorrow morning at 11:30 so why don't we all go get some rest? Hudson your old house is still there and we've been cleaning it Incase you come back."

"Thanks. Alright Lightning, I have a guest room so you can sleep there." he said.

"Alright."

So they all headed home and went to bed.

The next day at 11:30 Lightning was about to get his surgery done and Doc was worried.

While he got that done he paced. River, Louise, Junior and Smokey went with him.

"Calm down Hud! Jeez, we understand that you're a doctor but still!" Junior said.

"He's right. Calm down. He's lucky someone was nice enough to switch places with him." River said.

"I know, but this reminds me of myself back then." he said.

They sat there and waited.

A few hours later they were in Lightning's room waiting for him to wake up.

When he opened his eyes he saw them.

"Doc?" he said quietly.

"Lightning! How you feeling?" he said.

"Good. I can see you were worried about me?"

"You have no idea." Louise said.

River, Smokey and Junior started laughing.

"Oh shut up! How would you feel if it happened to your own racer? If I remember correctly you were worried sick about me!" he said.

"Especially Smokey." Junior said.

The three of them burst out laughing.

"He was forced out of your room every night!" Junior said.

"You'd be worried if that happened to your racer if you were crew chief instead of a racer." Smokey said.

After they calmed down they left to let Lightning get some rest.


	20. Chapter 20

(26) A few days later Lightning was aloud out and ready for training.

"Alright rookie, let's start out with your former speed limit." Doc said.

"Alright." Lightning said.

River, Louise, Junior and Smokey were there watching.

"Um Hud?" Junior said.

"Yeah?"

"How is supposed to work on this with dirt here?"

"I've been training him at Radiator Spring for years. Going into his second season. I taught him all my tricks and race him for fun. It's dirt there." he said.

Then he looked at Lightning. "Alright, go!"

So they watched him closely.

Lightning worked hard like he always does. He reminded himself that he would have to show everyone that even he can win.

An hour later they were done.

"Nice job. Let's call it a day." Doc said.

"Alright."

So they went and grabbed a snack.

As the time went on Lightning would work as hard as he could. He had gotten the tricks Doc had taught him years ago down as good as before.

Finally after three months he was ready for his first race of his twenty sixth season.

"Thanks for the help. You're welcome to come to any race you want." Lightning said.

"We plan on going to the first, the one to get to the piston cup and if you make it the piston cup." Louise said.

"Alright."

So he headed to Mack and then was off to Radiator Spring.

When he got home he said hello to everyone.

"Lightning! Dad!" they all said.

"Welcome back." Sheriff said.

"Thanks. Now, I don't want anyone to go to training for the next week. When it's the first race of the season you'll see what I am now."

The next day Lightning and Doc were training each other.

"Alright, let's do it!" Doc said.

So Lightning worked hard as fast as he could.

As the weeks went on they worked as hard as they could. Lightning worked the hardest. He would still get sore like Doc said. So he stretched every morning and before they started training. They race each other and Lightning would use his old speed limit.

Finally after two months they were on their first race.

"Well looks like Lightning McQueen is still going for it this season. We have The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, The King, and Chick Hicks like any other race." Bob said.

"Wait a minute, is that River, Midnight, Barnstormer and Smokey? Former racers and Fabulous Hudson Hornet's crew chief?!"

Everyone looked at them in shock like when Doc was at Lightning's first piston cup.

"It is! They must have come to see the race! I heard Lightning McQueen was there over the break but nobody knows why. Not even his friends, wife and daughter knows." Bob said.

"Well let's hope we find out."

Back with the other four,

"We told you we'd be here for the first race." Smokey said smiling.

"And you know we keep a promise Hud." Louise said.

"Now, let's get going! See what they have this season!" River said.

"Good luck Lightning!" Junior said.

"Thanks guys. I'll try as hard as I can."

"Go get 'em hotrod!" Doc said.

"I'm officially terrified of this season after dad getting this surgery done." Lily said to Flo.

"I'm curious. Don't worry hun. Just focus on yourself." Flo said.

A few minutes later it started. Lightning started with his former speed limit.

"It looks like Lightning McQueen is starting like himself." Bob said.

_"Alright hotrod, speed up."_

So he sped up and people looked at him in shock.

"Would you look at that! Lightning McQueen got something done to be as fast as the current racers!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Bob said.

_"That's it. Now there's an opening on the side. Use your flipping trick."_

_"Alright."_

So he went closer to the wall.

"What trick do we have going today?" Bob said.

"Let's find out. What I really want to know is how they started."

"Don't you remember? The Fabulous Hudson Hornet used these tricks when he raced. So he must have taught him when he became his crew chief." Bob said.

When he got there he put his tire on the side and flipped over. Then he sped up smirking.

"That's my favorite one of your tricks." River said.

As the race went on Lightning was winning. He would use what he needed or wanted. Focused on what he was doing like his rookie year.

Before they knew it they were done. He won.

After that he headed over to get his trophy.

"Lightning, we have a few questions that we've been wanting to know for months. Do you mind if I ask?" someone said.

"Go ahead." he said.

"Where were for the past few months before the beginning of your, twenty fifth season?"

"My twenty sixth season. I've been at Thomasvile getting a surgery done thanks to Doc's crew chief and a young man named John. Doc had talked to Smokey, his former crew chief about someone from the current time. He found someone willing to switch places with me. He now has my old engine and I have his."

"How did you get back so quickly after getting that done?"

"I stayed at Thomasvile and trained. Started out with my former speed limit to the a little faster and you get the idea. After getting that all set I worked on my tricks and got those done. It was a repeat of my rookie year working on those though."

People started laughing a little. Especially his friends.

While he answered questions people were thrilled he was like a rookie again.

When he was done he went to talk to his friends and Lily.

"Dad that was awesome!" she said.

"Look out people, a new Lightning McQueen is here!"

Then they headed home.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got home they all stared at him in shock.

He smirked. "I told you I had a surprise for you."

"I wasn't expecting something like that." Sally said.

"None of us were." Ramon said.

"I can be sneaky sometimes, you know that."

They all smiled and shook their head.

A few days later Lightning and Lily were in training. When Lightning retires if she doesn't before or when he does he'll teach her his and Doc's tricks.

While they worked hard Lightning was getting a little sore. Even though he got it done he'll always get sore. He winced after he was done.

"You ok?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore." he said.

"Alright, why don't you go get some rest and if you're still sore come and see me."

"Alright."

Lily watched him and was wondering how much longer he was going to race.

When he got home he went and took a nap.

(27) When he woke up he stretched as usual and was fine.

"Alright, let's go grab something to snack on."

So he headed to Flo's. When he got there he had a snack and went to see Sally.

Every race he was at he would win and would feel like he was a rookie again.

He won the Piston Cup again and would work hard every day and race.

As the seasons went on Lightning would win the races and the Piston Cup. Doc would still switch places with him when he needs to and Lily would get better to but never as good as Doc and Lightning.

Finally after fourty five seasons he was on his last season and hopefully his last Piston Cup. Lily had retired ten years ago and will go see every game.

"Lightning," someone said.

He turned and looked to see The King.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you're retiring for good this season."

"Yeah, Lily and Storm both retired ten years ago and I'm starting to get a lot more sore."

"You're the oldest racer yet. Good luck this season and hope you win again."

He nodded then headed to the race.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first race of the season. Lightning McQueen's 45th and final season." Bob said.

"He's the oldest and youngest person to win the Piston Cup every time for every season. I can't believe it."

"Now let's see what we have this time!"

When it started everyone paid more attention to Lightning this time.

He was winning as usual surprising everyone.

When he was done he won again.

He stood there panting. Lily was going to switch places with him when he needed it now that Doc is to old to race.

"Well everyone, I'm done after this season. I'll come to games of course but I'm done for good now." Lightning said.

Throughout the season as always Lightning would win but switch places with Lily sometimes to.

He was on his 286th lap and was getting some gas and new tires.

"How you doing rookie?" Doc asked.

"I think Lily needs to take this one from here." he said panting.

She smiled.

"You got it dad!"

Then she headed to the track.

"Looks like we have his daughter Lily finishing the race today." Bob said.

"Come on Lily, you can do it!" Lightning said.

When it was the last lap she won.

"And Lily and Lightning McQueen won! Next race and it's Lightning McQueen's 45th Piston Cup!" Bob said.

She smiled and took the trophy.

"Nice job kid, rookie." Doc said smiling.

It was the Piston Cup and everyone was excited for it to happen.

"Welcome everyone to the Piston Cup and Lightning McQueen's last race. Who will win this time? Lightning McQueen's 40th Piston Cup?"

When it started Lightning did the best he could. On the one hundredth lap he asked Lily to switch with him so he could finish it himself.

"Looks like we have Lily taking care of it for Lightning today. I wonder if he's going to finish it himself or will Lily finish it for him?"

"I don't know but we'll find out." Bob said.

It was the 190th lap and Lightning had asked her to let him finish it.

"You sure you can do this?" Doc asked.

"I'm sure." Lightning said then headed out.

"Looks like Lightning McQueen is finishing it himself." Bob said.

Finally, after 200 laps Lightning won his 40th and final Piston Cup.

"And Lightning McQueen wins! For the 40th and final time!" Bob said.

He sighed and smiled. Then he went to get his Piston Cup.

"Well everyone, it's been great winning every year and making new friends but it's time for me to retire. I love racing and will still race Lily and Doc for fun though. So thanks for all the cheering I've gotten over the years and fun. I'll come to games for fun and if I ever have any grandkids maybe they'll continue the family race habits."

That got everyone to start laughing while Lily turned bright red.

"So Thanks for everything and it was great to do this for so long."

After that everyone started cheering again and Lightning said good bye to them all then they headed home.

When they got there they saw all their friends cheering for them. They had a party and then called it a day.

Two years later Lily was married and had a son. Doc had died two months before she had him.

As years went on her son continued the McQueen racing gene. Lightning was the crew chief and would watch him be a repeat of himself and Lily.

He would race Lily for fun and both would be asked questions like any other retired racer. They both missed racing but were happy and knew the racing would continue.


End file.
